The Soldier and the Convict
by Cynical-Servant
Summary: [AU] Alex wants to find those dear to him, so when he runs into a man named Murphy Pendleton they team up together to get out of the hellish town of Silent Hill... More info inside!


**Summary:** Alex wants to find those dear to him, so when he runs into a man named Murphy Pendleton they team up together to get out of the hellish town of Silent Hill.

**A/N (PLEASE READ):** This story is **AU**, so expect possible twists or made up things, not everything will go exactly the same or will get said as in the game. ;) This story will alternate between **Alex's** and **Murphy's** (third) **P.O.V.** _Silent Hill: Homecoming_ & _Silent Hill Downpour_ games will mix into this story. Also this might be a _one-shot o_r _multi-chapter_ story, I guess it depends if this gets anything. So I will wait for either putting the status for this story to 'complete' (if it doesn't get moderate feedback it'll stay a one-shot) or 'in-progress' (if this story does get good feedback as in a fair amount of faves or follows, I will make more chapters) later after this story's posted for a while.

Summary may change or get added to this if I decide to make it a multi-chapter story.

I wrote this because I think there could be more stories with **Alex** and **Murphy** in them. There my favorite characters from the Silent Hill game series as I only played _Silent Hill 3_, and of course, _Homecoming_ and _Downpour_. If I ever get the chance to play the rest of the games I would. ;3

Enjoy! *\(^o^)/*

* * *

**The Soldier and the Convict**

* * *

_~Alex Shepherd~_

* * *

Alex Shepherd wandered the desolated streets of the town, Silent Hill. He wielded an axe in his hands and a handgun tucked away, hidden underneath his tanned jacket. His L-shaped flashlight aided in navigating his way through the dark and the thick clouds of fog.

He found it odd how he got here in this place, left to roam to find a way to get back to Shepherd's Glen after he got those he cared for. He had gone with Wheeler and Elle by boat to get here, but they were practically raided by men in gas masks equipped with pipes and knives. They kidnapped Elle and Wheeler while he was left to get drifted to the ashy shore on Silent Hill's boat docks. He had thrown up water that had managed to get into his lungs and began to start his mission of rescue. He also wanted to find his younger brother, Joshua who had gone missing after taking relief from the army, from being a soldier. This was his utmost priority for him. He wanted Josh back and just to take him away to live somewhere else other than Shepherd's Glen.

Alex gripped his dog tags that hung around his neck to remind him to stay brave, to get through all of this alive. He wasn't going to leave his precious little brother here to suffer the horrid monsters that wandered around. He learned that the monsters came from a dimension called the Otherworld. How some of the creatures had gotten to Shepherd's Glen was when his father, Adam had to complete a pact, but messed up. The pact was that every fifty years the founding families, which were the Shepherds', Bartlett's, Holloway's, and Fitch's were to sacrifice one of their flesh and blood to appease their damn God. If they did the pact right and like they should have, Shepherd's Glen would be left alone from the Otherworld and its monsters.

The brunette scoffed as he remembered he got chosen as a sacrifice, but that had got ruined when he had accidentally and unintentionally got Josh severely injured at Toluca Lake. Alex had felt so awful after that incident that he went off after he learned Josh was in a coma and close to death. Thus, somehow leading to the Otherworld invading Shepherd's Glen since Adam couldn't do the sacrifice. Alex supposed it was since Joshua was in a near-death state it caused the pact to break. And it was his fault.

"Don't worry Josh; I'm going to save you..." Alex whispered out loud to himself.

He walked along the sidewalk, passing boarded up buildings. He had no clue what part of the town he was in. He had no map of the area.

_I wonder if I can find a map somewhere..._

As he turned his head, he saw a street light was on. He proceeded towards it and found a red ribbon tied around the pole, swaying gently from the wind. Just when he was about to question why it was there, he looked down to see a small black case. He crouched down and opened it to see a note.

Once he scanned the letter, he found it was for a kid to follow the ribbon which came in two colors, red and yellow. The color red meant right and yellow, left. He assumed who the letter was for was prone to getting lost. He then spotted a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up seeing it was flyer for a missing eight year old girl named Ariadne Johnson. What he read about her told him that she had Autism and the ribbons, like the one he spotted on the street lamp, got put up by her mother to help her get home.

"Oh, man," Alex shook his head after reading the paper. "She needs found and taken home."

He wasn't sure if there were any people even here, seeing no sign of life as if the people just disappeared. But you never know, there could be a few who are now trapped here too, like that girl, Alex's conscious spoke.

Though, what if the girl wasn't here anymore? What if she had gotten killed by the monsters?

Alex shook his head. _No, she could be alive and she might have gotten herself lost and that's when there was a missing file report. I could try to find her..._

Alex eyed the yellow ribbon and went the direction it represented on the letter, which was left.

Shortly after trying to find another red or yellow colored strip of fabric, he saw something rush in his peripheral vision. He whipped his head, along with his body to see what it was.

It was monsters. There was a small pack of them, some of the dogs that had no hide and others that were creepy looking women with needles in their hands. He hasn't seen them before, but he didn't have time to think if he was going to see more new monsters in the future. The pack growled and swiped at him and he made a dash for it. It was too much for him to fight at once with his axe, but he was going to try to get rid of them by shooting them. He pulled out his handgun and twisted his body to glance at his chasers. He aimed and shot, hitting one of dogs in the head. It released a loud whimper before slumping down to the pavement. He quickly went to aim again.

He suddenly felt his body slam into something hard and he fell backwards, landing on his back.

"Ah, shit," he cursed and hastily got to his feet to see another man, who was still on the ground. "Who're you?"

The man had brown hair and dark eyes. He had a scar on his face and he wore a forest-green shirt and blue jeans with boots. He appeared shocked like Alex felt at seeing another living person. He didn't have time to reply as he swiftly got up and struck at the leaping dog that almost got Alex. As the other monsters came, Alex and the brown-haired stranger teamed together. Alex shot his gun as well with the man. The monsters get defeated within moments thanks to helping each other.

Alex was panting now and he faced the man with the scar.

The man's lips parted to speak, "My name is Murphy... Murphy Pendleton."

"Alex Shepherd," Alex smirked, he felt glad to finally see someone in this eerie town.

"It's nice to see another face, especially after seeing those damn monsters practically everywhere you go." Murphy snorted and held out a hand to shake.

"You got that right." Alex took his hand and shook it with a firm grip.

The two decided to go find some shelter from the rain that started out as a drizzle but it came down harder, turning into a storm. They found a Thrift Shop and entered with a rush.

"Ah, stupid rain," Murphy muttered.

Alex scanned around the small shop, the lighting was good enough to actually see, so he turned his flashlight off to save the battery. He spotted a black jacket hanging on a cloth's rack and he felt the material. The jacket felt thick enough to keep you warm so he took it off of its hanger and held it to Murphy to take.

"Here, it'll keep ya warm." He said.

"Thanks," Murphy put on the jacket, zipping it up halfway.

Alex sat in a chair he pulled up to the shop's wooden checkout counter and studied the man he had met who also pulled a chair next to him.

"So, how did ya get here in this accursed town?" Alex inquired to Murphy with curiosity.

* * *

_~Murphy Pendleton~_

* * *

Murphy was quiet for a few moments at the man's question. He shook his head and casted his head down, then said, "Tch, you don't want know about it..."

He knew that if he told Alex how he got here, the Shepherd would most likely leave him alone. And honestly, he is sick and tired of being by him-self to deal with all the shit of Silent Hill.

He had gotten here when he was in the process of being transferred to another prison, but his bus had crashed over the bank of the road. He didn't see any other prisoners that are getting transferred as well, including the Jail Officer, Anne Cunningham and the bus driver. To him, Anne had seemed like a bitch as she had an ugly scowl every time he would glance at the woman. But later he actually met her right when he was ready to climb over rocks. When she tried to getting to him, she slipped and was holding on for dear life, above a vast rocky pit. Murphy of course, ignored her pleas to help her and let her fall. No way in hell was he going to let her take him back to prison, that wasn't going to happen.

Murphy exhaled a huff of air and noticed that Alex's brows furrowed.

"What?"

"You can tell me, it's alright if it doesn't sound good." Alex said in a reassuring tone.

"Heh," Murphy stared at the palm of his hand and glanced back at the dark-haired man. He spotted metal tags hanging over his tanned coat. "You were in the army?"

"Hm, yeah," Alex brought his hand to the dog tags and smirked. "I was, uh, put in military hospital for a bit too."

"Mm, how old are you anyway?" He asked thinking that the Shepherd looked young.

"I'm twenty-two, you?"

"Twenty-five," Murphy said.

Alex just nodded.

A boom of thunder was heard, along with the pelting of the rain hitting the roof. Murphy hoped it would let up soon, he didn't want to stay here for so long.

"Are you going to tell me your story?" Alex tried to get Murphy to talk.

"You aren't going to let it go, are ya?" Murphy chuckled at the soldier's persistence.

Murphy breathed a sigh while he ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine, I'll tell ya, but you have to tell me how you got here too, no judgments… deal?"

Alex nodded.

With that Murphy told Alex of how he had once had a family. He had a wife named Carol and a son named Charlie. Murphy loved his son and he would play with Charlie when he could. But then one day Charlie went missing. He was gone for a couple of days, Murphy trying desperately to find him. Soon Charlie's body was found in a lake. He was in a sack and whoever took him had dumped him there. Murphy expressed how deeply hurt he was about his loss of his only son. Murphy had soon got in tons of fights and it led him being thrown in jail. His wife couldn't handle all of it and left, divorcing him. He then proceeded to tell him that he found Charlie's murderer, a pudgy man named Napier and killed the bastard too when he was going be transferred to another facility and ending up here.

Murphy noted that Alex had listened intently, without interruption and with sympathetic eyes while he had told his story. He's filled with relief to see that the Shepherd didn't seem disgusted and regretful of running into him.

"Wow..." Alex finally spoke after a while. "That's rough..."

Murphy rubbed his hand down across his face. "Yeah..."

Murphy then listened to Alex's story, doing exactly what the soldier did when hearing his tale.

"So you're just trying to find a way out of here?" Alex asked after a long moment of silence between them.

Murphy responded with a nod.

"Oh, well... have you seen a little girl around here? Cos I found a flyer reporting that she was missing and-"

"Wait, the girl named Ariadne?"

"Yeah,"

"Ah, I already tried finding her, she, uh, drowned..."

"Damn," Murphy heard Alex curse under his breath.

"I take it that you are going to try to find your little brother and the other two?"

"I'm not leaving here without 'em, especially Joshua." Alex stated.

Murphy felt his lips twist into a smirk, feeling admiration for the brunette wanting to get his friends and younger brother out of here with strong determination. The hard part was actually finding them.

_This is a troublesome rescue mission to do such a thing solo... _Murphy thought._ I-I want to help him! I know what it feels like to lose someone so precious to you and it hurts... I simply cannot have him going alone...!_

"I'll help you find them." Murphy said to Alex, whose expression changed into shock. "If I were to leave here, knowing I left a brave man to wonder this hell hole alone... I'd never have a clear conscious. So what do ya say, can I join you?"

"Would you really be willing to help me, even though we just met?" Murphy could hear the incredulity in Alex's tone.

"Yes."

Murphy saw the soldier smile appreciatively and nod in answer to his query. He wanted to help the soldier, he was willing and he was sure as hell going to help the brunette find his younger brother and his two other friends.

* * *

_~Alex Shepherd~_

* * *

Alex felt himself nod off not long after his conversation with Murphy. His head would slump down every time he almost fell asleep until he finally rested his head on the surface of the counter. Everything went black.

Before he knew it, he gets nudged awake.

"Alex, hey," he heard Murphy's voice call. "Wake up."

"Mm," Alex groggily sat straight and stretched. "How long was I out?"

"I'm not sure... A couple of hours, maybe…? I fell asleep too, but the storm let up. If you're ready we can head on out."

"Yeah, let's get going."

Alex and Murphy, who both felt refreshed after resting, left the shop and stepped out, the chilly wind blowing. The gale continued to blow, ruffling his and Murphy's clothes and hair. Alex was glad for his jacket as it kept him warm enough to withstand the cold.

The sky was getting dark. Soon it would be nighttime.

He trailed close behind Murphy, flicking his grey orbs in every direction for any signs of monsters. His axe was tightly gripped within his hands. Their footfalls made noise as they walked along the sidewalk. Their steps and their breathing were the only thing that made sound as it was so eerily quiet in the town. Alex hated how there was no signs of life.

"Where do we start?" Murphy spoke to himself as they were about to round a corner of the street. He pulled out a map that the soldier didn't know he had, but was glad he had one so they could navigate their way better through the town of Silent Hill. Now he wouldn't have to worry about finding one.

Then Alex felt his body bump into something solid while he had his head turned. He fell back and landed with an 'oomph'.

"Ah, what the fuck," Alex cursed irritably as it was his second time running into something.

"I'm sorry," a male voice said apologetically.

"You again…?" Murphy spoke in exasperation.

"Ah Murphy," the dark-skinned man took his brown orbs from Alex unto the other man.

Alex, still on the ground, saw the African-American dressed in postmaster clothes with a bag slung across his shoulder. He took it that Murphy and the man were acquaintances.

"I have a letter for from St. Maria's Monastery. Here you go," the man held the letter out.

"No, I don't want it! I'm tired of all these games and this shitty nightmare of a town! Why can't you show or tell me the way out of here…?"

The letter slapped out of the postman's outstretched hand, the envelope landing at Alex's feet.

"Son, you still don't get. It's not about what you want. And as for me? I got mail to deliver. Good-bye, Murphy." The mail carrier said disappointed and walked off. He said those last words that with such finality that it made Alex nervous.

Alex reached for the letter at his feet and finally stood up while Murphy just shook his head in annoyance, clearly not getting what got said to him meant. He tore it open and pulled out the piece of paper. But before he could even read it, it got snagged out of his hands.

"Hey," Alex felt his brows crease as Murphy ripped up the letter. "What's the matter?"

"… I'm sorry; I just don't get what's really happening…"

"I don't either... this whole situation twisted and messed up... But we have to pull through so we can get out of here."

"You're right... L-let's just go to the monastery."

They both studied the town's map so they would know they were going in the right direction.

The duo began their trek to St. Maria's, hoping to somehow find a clue to his brother's along with Elle's and Wheeler's whereabouts and to get out of Silent Hill.

* * *

**Well any mistakes will get fixed later. Hope any who read this liked it! **


End file.
